


二息步行

by freeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeal/pseuds/freeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>多么不可思议。</p>
            </blockquote>





	二息步行

**Author's Note:**

> 只是潦草写下的一些不相干的小片段。

【如果将你视为对手，我该如何组织进攻？】

 

即使没有自己的传球，日向的速度和弹跳力仍然是不容小觑的。

 

如此在心中思忖，影山将目光移到了网另一边的菅原身上。

比起自己，菅原是更加能够体察队友的举球手。

他究竟会组织快攻，还是普通的攻击？

对面的日向仍然是一副踌躇满志的模样，准备随时跳起。而且他依然深信，自己只要跳起，球就会抵达他的手中。

正是因为是他的进攻搭档，影山才心知肚明，那会有多大的杀伤力。

 

这是第一次，影山亲身体会到，现在的日向作为诱饵究竟是多么的引人分神。

 

×

 

“那么，菅原前辈大概是要升学的吧？”

在闲谈的中途，后辈偏转了话题，这样说道。

“唉？”

正在一旁神游的举球手突然听见自己的名字，略微茫然地转过头来，看着颇有些热切的后辈，困惑地摇了摇头。

“……说不定就去工作了。不知不觉间也到了这个时候，其实还没有好好想过。”

“不过菅的话，考大学也不是难事。是吧？”

排球社的主将笑着插嘴道。

菅原似乎有点为难地笑了笑，没说什么，又偏过了脑袋，漫无目的地望向远方某处。

话题一时间暂时中止了。葡萄叶在头顶轻轻摇曳着，一层层叠就的阴影下十分的清凉，沁凉的石凳更加深了这种感受。并非是多虫的季节，这一瞬间，树影下静得不可思议。

从菅原远眺的方向，隐隐传来了体育馆里击球的碰撞声。

 

然后他说：“不说我，大地应该已经有主意了吧。”

“唉，怎么突然球就传给我了。”

闻言，排球社的主将“饶了我吧”一般地举起两手，无奈地冲着再次燃起询问欲望的后辈苦笑起来。

“因为我是举球手呀。”

菅原理所当然地回答。

“真是的，我可没有大喊‘给我球’这类的话。”

大地不堪其扰地低声抱怨着。这并不常见，也就是面对同级时，他才会偶尔嘟哝出这样的话语。

满意地看着谈论的重心完全偏离了自己，一边慢慢地吸着喝到最后有些过甜的饮料，菅原不由默默地考虑着之前的问题，但这当然不是一时间就可以决定的事情，反而突然想起了要与电器行的前辈请教的事情。

石凳的另外一头，大地最终还是避重就轻，并没有给出确切的答复。后辈明显露出了失望的表情，随后又因自己暂时不必应对这样的困境而感到安心。

听着那夸张的叹息声，菅原有些好笑，伸手拍了拍大地的后背。

“虽是这样，我还是会不断地举球过来。”

向着望过来的主将，他咧嘴露出一个笑容：

“不好意思了，你就接下吧。”

 

×

 

【你是我的对手，我该如何战胜你？】

 

影山是个天才。这样的话日向也听得不少了。

即使作为队友，作为进攻中最紧密的搭档，对影山能力的赞叹之情仍会时不时席卷他的内心。

网的另一边，影山保持着比赛中间那种特有的空白而专注的表情。

他的传球精确、迅速，去除了过往的蛮横，到了现在，已经成为攻击手最为梦寐以求的一种。

球会到哪里去？日向明白必须进行预判，提前起跳——

而那颗球却在他的左手边轻松地越过了球网，影山没有传给任何人。

 

在空中短短的那一刻停滞中，日向明白了网另一边对手会对影山报有的忌惮。

 

×

 

“乌养君第一次看与町内会的比赛时，曾经问我影山君和日向君是否是旧识对吧？”

练习间隙，突然听见身边的人这样喃喃说道，乌养略微有些讶异地转过眼睛。

“哦？是吧。武老师记性还真好啊。”

“也不是这样……我最近一直在想，对于这些孩子来说，队友间的关系确实与其他的十分不同呢。”

“哎，是这样吗？”

教练拖着下巴思索的同时，武田一铁有些自嘲地摸了摸后脑。

“唉呀，又说莫名其妙的话了，乌养君一定觉得我十分不着边际吧。”

这样说着，小个子国语老师垂下双手，拿起脚边的一瓶矿泉水握在两手间，局促地挤压着。

“不会不会，我这个人心比较粗，顾虑不到的地方都是托你帮衬的。说回来，刚才的话题，老师是想到了什么呢？”

“是这样的，因为我并没有长时间参加到这样的团体体育中过，有的时候总会不自觉地把队伍中的情谊与友情等同起来。”

“这样有什么不对吗，也没差太多啊。”

“确实是这样。但是我也做了这么多年的老师了，你看，高中生的友情啊，基本上是在互借杂志，交流游戏，抱怨教头，还有一起吃午餐中间建立起来的。”

“那可不是。”乌养笑起来，“当年我可是吃了不少邻座便当里的炸虾。一级赞。”

武田温和地笑笑，“是吧。但是呢，这些孩子们，他们的关系却不是这样养成的。”

他指向球场一侧有一搭没一搭讨论着举球角度的“怪人快攻”组。“就拿影山日向来举例吧，当时他们认识的时间并不长，性格也不怎么相合，但组成攻击搭档的时候，却有着非同寻常的默契。日向君几乎是在无条件地相信影山君的传球。”

“啊啊，那个小子，什么时候能多用头脑打打球就好了。”

“其实这何尝不是一种优点呢。”武田淡淡地笑起来。“而且，当时影山君说的那些话，像是‘有我在你就是最强的’，其实就是在说‘我肯定你的能力，我相信你，也请你毫不犹豫地依靠我’吧。”

乌养重新露出了有些思索的神色，但嘴上不满地抱怨着，“确实是个很自大的家伙呢。”

“怎么说呢，有点让我想起了很多团队活动中会做的，那种让人向后倒去，由团体中其他人接住他的项目。”

“是为了培养信赖关系吧。”

“是呀，信赖关系。其实我更想拿战友来比喻呢，同战斗中向你丢了一匣子弹、为你挡住背后敌人的人之间，是不需要杂志、游戏和午餐，就可以建立非常深厚的关系的。”

乌养看起来有些意外，“老师不像会用这样的形容的人。”

“怎么，我可没有整天都吟咏着万叶集啊。”

乌养深思地搓着下巴：“你这么一说，倒真的不假。在一开始应该算是一种奇妙的友谊吧，比日常的友人少了一点朝夕相处的亲密，但是却多了一份惺惺相惜的兄弟情谊。”

这样说着，乌养似乎心中生出了一些感慨，抱起了臂膀。

武田开朗地点头笑道：“说得真不错哪，乌养君，看来确实是有过切身体会的人。可能像我这样的局外人的确很难揣测这种奇妙而美好的关系吧。”

一句无心的夸赞，却让乌养分外地不自在了起来。他抿起嘴唇，四处看了看，最后选定对象，冲着日向发出一串气势非凡的咆哮。

“喂！日向！今天的接球练习完成之前不许快攻！快点做！影山！练你的发球去！等会分组练习赛！”

看着在话音方落时突然沸腾起来的“怪人快攻”二人组，武田从胸中吁出一口莫名愉快的叹息，拧开矿泉水，浅浅地抿了一口。

 

×

 

吹响了哨子，乌养一拍手，对着场中大声说道：

“好了，结束。影山向日，你们和大地一队。继续比赛。”

说完，他打了个开始的手势，抱起手臂。

 

“让我看看你们的配合。”

 

× 

 

“月中午想吃什么？”

“随便吧。”

“我今天想吃炒面面包，虽然不是最受欢迎的，但是不知道还会不会有剩，已经有点迟了哪。”

“有想这个的时间不如赶快走路吧。”

午餐时间，月岛和山口闲谈着，并肩走向小卖部。

突然，山口越过月岛的肩膀，看向身侧某处。

“月，那是不是泽村前辈啊？”

“啊？”

月岛有些不耐烦地转头看去。午休期间的走廊一如既往乱哄哄的，一时间很难聚焦到某个特定的地方。

但没过一会儿，一团嘈杂就引起了他的注意。

那是——两个缠斗的三年级学生。

“哟，真是部长大人啊。”月岛冷淡地说。

山口惊讶地看向另一人：“那不是篮球部的部长吗，他们是在——”

正在这时候，两个人交谈的声音……不如说是争吵的声音已经足够清晰了，淹没了山口不确定的句尾。

“……今年我们部可是来了好几个很有潜力的后辈！”

“你以为我们篮球部没有吗？可恶！不要小看我们啊！”

“道宫都和我说了！那几个一年级的根本就不听你的话！”

“啊！可恶呃啊啊啊啊！你这个爱听八卦的笑面虎！”

“什么！你才是猩猩啊啊啊啊啊！”

“凯撒面包是属于我的啊啊啊啊啊！”

“是我的才对啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

就这样互喷着学前班水平的垃圾话，两位部长纠缠着一路向前猛进。

篮球部部长，很显然，用上了对抗时的肘部技巧，但泽村也不甘示弱，淋漓尽致地展现了他扎实的下盘功底。

推搡间，两人不相上下，在走廊上清出了一条宽宽的畅途。

月岛静静看着他们。月岛张开嘴。

月岛说：

“啊。”

 

就在月岛发出这个短暂的喉音的同时，两位部长的动作同时凝固了。

泽村呆呆地望向自己的手肘。以及手肘下的那个红色按钮。

下一瞬间，火警铃声响彻整个教学楼。

 

“噗。”

“噗。”

 

“……走吧。我想尝尝凯撒面包。”

保持着嘲讽的笑容，月岛拉过山口的手肘，在火警声中大步向前走出。

 

×

 

【你是我优秀的队友。】

 

乌养的意图是十分明确的。在各自特训后，日向和影山仍然需要许多时间互相磨合。

他们面对的是一个崭新的搭档，但旧时的习惯总是很难改的。

节奏不对。影山默默地想着。他仍然没有适应，不仅仅是传球精度的问题，日向大幅度地成长了，他在空中战的主导性越来越强，而影山的训练不正是为了配合这点？虽说如此，影山却有种很不踏实的感觉，他们正在在黑暗中淌水前进，谁也不知道将会遭遇怎样的绊脚石，又是否会摔得很重。

 

两手撑在膝盖上，日向重重地喘息着，抹去下巴上的汗水。现在的空中战对他而言与从前大大不同了，他无法依靠影山的传球，因为那本来就不是影山的领域。空中，那应当是他的战场。但这是如此的难，过去由影山自行读取的信息，如今要由他去有意识地主动传达，而这仅仅是一切的开始。

又是一个进攻机会，日向的眼睛迅速锁定了影山的位置。举球手正同以往那样冷静地观察评估场上局势。

我可以。向对面的快速一瞥，日向做出了判断。如果在贴近底线的网边起跳，可能有些勉强……是否要从影山的手上争取这次的主动权？

 

在起跳的那一刻，日向感受到身侧影山与排球沉甸甸的存在感。他不知道这次进攻能否成功，只是竭尽全力地呼喊着，像对待他的对手那样，攻击手宣扬着自己的存在感，同时挑战着他的队友：

 

我相信你会把球送入我的手中，而我不会让你失望。

举球手，现在向我证明你就是那样的天才吧！

 

×

 

“旭！这里这里！”

体育馆的另外一头，田中好像根本没有经过几小时的练习一样，依旧精力充沛，奋力挥舞着毛巾。

“刚才要腾出场地，就一起移到这边来了。”

“哦哦，多谢。”从缘下力的手里接过功能饮料，乌野的王牌斟酌着喝下分量适中的一口，舔了舔发咸的嘴唇。

“旭桑，今天的成功率很高啊！”

田中兴奋地说道，一边做出起跳的动作，模仿着东峰方才突破三人拦防的进攻。

“没有没有，运气罢了。”

“旭，没有人会欣赏王牌的懦弱！”从球场走来的自由人没什么责备意味地训斥着眼神飘忽的王牌，抓起毛巾擦了把汗，随后咧嘴一笑，毫不吝啬地说：“今天打得很好！起跳同发力的衔接非常不错！”

“西谷都这样说了。”缘下也点头附和着。

“哎，这……”

就在东峰谦虚地低着头，不知道该如何回应的同时，田中再次热情万分地凑了上来，“呐，有什么秘诀？是不是要跳得稍微晚一点？还是说……”

“其实也没有什么秘诀什么的。”东峰老实地说道，又喝了一口饮料，感到干涸的喉咙被清凉的液体所滋润，声音洪亮了一些。

“就是，平常进攻的时候，除了球，我还会想一些别的东西给自己打气。”

“哦，我也是我也是！有时候我觉着吧球就像一个超大号的肉丸子，里面包了好多香菇末……”

“旭桑大概不是这个意思啦。”缘下冷静地说道，倒是西谷，似乎受到了某种程度上的启发。

转头凝视着落在球网附近的排球，东峰继续说道：“说起来有点不好意思，我以前都是想着，如果动作没有做好，不能好好地突破防守的话，西谷会不高兴这类的事情。”

“只有在你没有达到真实水准的时候。”西谷严厉地说。

“我知道的。”东峰心虚地笑着，“不过最近我突然意识到，其实比起用害怕这种情绪敦促自己，不如用场上其他人的精彩表现来激励自己。”

田中依言想了一刻，“哦哦哦！好像整个人都燃起来了！”

“嗯，比如说，想着西谷像魔术一样接起了被拦网的球，整个赛场在一瞬间的寂静后爆发出的热烈欢呼声，整个人就会觉得十分的舒畅，动作也会更灵巧了。”

“不过如果旭桑顺利打穿了的话，也就不需要救球了吧。”缘下玩笑道。

“那是啊。”西谷接口，“但作为自由人，多看看王牌强攻成功也是有利于发挥的。”

 

短暂的休息时间接近尾声。球场的中央，乌养正在呼叫集合。几个人放下水瓶和毛巾，向着场中央走去。

一边走着，缘下一边总结陈词道：“大概就是说，意识到‘我有这么棒的队友’，这样子吧。”

 

×

 

【我是你的队友。我会为你变得更为优秀。】

 

但就在日向起跳的那一刻，在他用身体呼唤着传球时，影山听见了他的呼吸。

他感受到了自己搭档动作伸展的每一个细节，好像他们正在共同呼吸。

日向的节奏在影山的血脉中鼓动着，告诉他该在何时举起双手，在攻击手所需要的那一刻传出。

——停在那一点。日向的右手，还有这枚球，将会停在那一点。

影山轻轻呼出一口气。排球离开了他的手指。

 

——球会来到我的手中。

就像是听见了影山动作中的低语一般，日向感受到这一点。他呼出一口气。

起跳非常舒服。每一次，都像是飞翔一般的跳跃，将他带入空中的战场。

头顶，球在空中停止了转动，然后缓缓向下坠落。

最后——瞬间的凝滞！

 

啊，多么的舒畅。

这颗球，将影山的战场转移到日向的手中。而现在，是他接替队友继续战斗的时刻。

日向张大眼睛，球网另一侧的风景在他眼中纤毫毕现。

 

不会有任何问题了。

 

×

 

“……不可思议啊……”

“嗯？”

清丽中夹杂着成熟魅力的经理闻声投来一瞥。泽村大地回过神来，尴尬地拍了拍自己的后脑勺。

“哎呀，一不留神就说出来了。抱歉抱歉，自言自语罢了。”

清水的目光转向场内。“影山君和日向君吗？”

“唉？是的。刚才想起最初他们两个人申请入部时的样子，不由得觉得十分不可思议。”

沉默弥漫了一刻，就在泽村以为已经不会有回应的时候，望着球场的清水突然轻轻说道：

“……贴着地的。”

“唉？”

“西谷同学，身体总是最贴近地面。”

随着这句话，泽村的眼神转向分开两脚，张开手臂，稳稳站在球场后方的西谷，只是一个小小的身体，却好像能够覆盖住整个防线。

“因为是自由人嘛。”

“在守护着整个地面。仅限于比赛场地的土地神。”

“这样的比喻……还真的很适合呢。”

“影山君，菅原君，场中的灯塔。”

“哦……”灯塔吗？是哪……只要有举球员的传球，攻击手就不会迷失方向。不管在场上的哪个地方，球总会来到自己的手中。这样的感觉，泽村并不陌生。

乌野主将的嘴边不声不响地出现了一个微笑。

 

浅淡的话语仍在继续。

“日向君，像是很小的鸟。一旦靠近，突然之间就不见了踪影。有可能，已经飞到了很高的地方。”

虽然只是打比方，泽村却觉得自己从那语句中听见了一点淡淡的遗憾。在哪里遇见了不肯接受喂食的小鸟吗？他这样想着。

“月岛君，高高竖起的墙壁，泽村君，稳定的地基。”

“东峰君，攻城的最后兵器。”

特意跳过了田中吗……那家伙又干什么蠢事了。挖空心思地回想了一小会儿，泽村还是没有决定好哪件事更加严重一点。

静静地凝视了一会场内的球员们，清水再次开口：

“……一点点组建起来。”

将鬓边的一绺碎发拨到耳后，球队经理微微歪头，清淡的声音中注入了喜爱之情。

“确实……令人感到不可思议。”

 

沉默着，用目光扫视过自己的一个个队友，泽村记起自己一年级刚刚加入排球部时，胸膛里总是不停息地跳跃着的喜悦。等到他升上二年级，学长们离社各奔前程，也曾体味过那般酸涩的不舍。

最后，思绪又再次回到了不久之前，从清水手中接过这年的薄薄一沓入部申请书。然后，在自己已经奋斗了两年的体育馆内见到那两个气氛僵持的新生，继而又亲眼见证了他们蜕变成奇迹般的组合。

现在，日向正在他的眼前高高飞翔。

影山后仰身体，腕部轻弹。排球几乎是被塞进日向掌下，没有一丝偏差。

碰——

 

“好球！”

 

“是啊。”

泽村眯起眼睛，迎向斜射入体育馆顶窗的黄昏晕光。两年多来，这景象已是这般熟悉。

是啊，多么不可思议。

 

×

 

……我与你，是不可分割。

是那左眼与右眼，左掌与右掌。

 

我是你的队友，血脉相连，随着呼吸攫取同一份氧气。传球……扣击！

我是你的对手，永不疲倦，如果你是那稳健迈出的右腿，那么我就是紧随而后的左腿。

 

我与你，互不相让，催促着，竞速着……向前！快一点，再快一点……

是的，我们是此追彼赶的统一体。在互相追赶那时——

 

便开始奔跑。


End file.
